Begin Again
by Prologue
Summary: What could possibly happen when a pink haired leaf kunoichi is sent to the Village Hidden in the Sand for protection against a certain rogue shinobi? GaaSaku Rated M for future lime and lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Abduction!

**Begin Again**

**Chapter 1 - Abduction!**

**This is my first stab at a Naruto fic. I love the thought of the GaaSaku pairing so this is what came of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this fiction. =D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She had woken up with that horrible sleep caused dry mouth. Her tired, half lidded eyes scanned the village through her open window that night.

_Just another peaceful night in Konoha…_

She felt a gentle breeze across her face and closed her eyes only for a moment, stretching her arms and out and hearing the distinct sound of her back popping as she arched it. Sleeping had always made her feel tender.

Hand covering her mouth, she yawned. Her eyes still sleepily closed too stubborn to open. She felt the breeze now on her arms, she felt it running through her soft pink hair as it shifted. She decided she most definitely enjoyed that feeling.

She did not however, enjoy the feel of cotton mouth. A glass of water was definitely in need.

She stood up, green eyes opening to gaze distantly at a picture on her night stand. One that had not been removed from that spot since it had been placed there. The dust collecting over the protective glass and wooden frame proved that case. She never touched it anymore, rarely looked at it but when she did memories would flood her.

Graduating the academy and her infatuation with Sasuke. Becoming a part of Kakashi's team seven and her experiences in their missions. The chuunin exams where she finally faced off with Ino. Sasuke's betrayal when he left her knocked out cold on a bench.

She had begged him to stay, she had cried while he just stood there and watched her. Emotionless.

She knew that that experience had made her stronger, made her what she was today. Watching his back turn from her had been harder then any mission, more disappointing then any failure.

…she didn't want to think of it anymore.

Tearing her gaze from the picture that was so fond to her yet so distant, she stepped forward to make her way to the kitchen in her small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was hers.

She didn't have to turn the lights on to know exactly where to reach for the cups. Or how to find her way to the sink and successfully turn on the cold faucet. She hadn't lived her long, however it had been long enough.

She held the glass of half filled water in front of her as she walked back to her room. It was simple, only bare minimum furniture and accessories and that was the way the leaf kunoichi liked it. She had complicated too many things in the past by over thinking and over analyzing. But keeping things simple seemed to be working absolutely fine…

…so far.

She walked back into her room, only dimly lit by street signs and gasped, a more then familiar dark silhouette standing next to her bed, wind blowing his ebony hair and purple sash as he stared down at her with cold dark eyes void of emotion.

The faint glow of the moon around his familiar figure made her knees go weak and she was barely able to stand.

_This can't be real. This is just an insane, totally crazy dream that I will wake up from… _

"Sakura…"

The glass of water she held fell to the ground in front of her with a crash, the glass shattering and water soaking into her wooden floor. But she couldn't move.

The figure vanished suddenly and she felt the warmth of his body behind her as she had once years ago, as if she was reliving the past. It was then that she felt something hard make contact with the back of her head, followed by pain, and then nothing as she fell forward but was quickly caught by the man's arms.

_Sas…uke…_

Darkness.

* * *

The first thing to hit her senses was the sterile smell in the air, a familiar smell that instantly told her where she was. Not only did the smell pin point her location but the stiff feel of the bed beneath her had also been another obvious factor. But really it was the smell that screamed above all else.

Hospital, Konoha's to be exact. She didn't particularly enjoy the sterility smell that lingered throughout a hospital, but she had grown used to it through the years of medical work.

But really…why was she in a hospital?

It was bright, she could tell under the lids of her eyes which meant it was in the middle of the day.

What had happened last night? She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to grab herself a drink and then…

Her chest tightened. Sasuke had been in her room…and then…

Nothing.

Sasuke, he had really been there. Right there before her in the flesh. His voice had been the same as she remembered, deep and cruel, extremely uncaring.

And she was still alive, Sasuke had not killed her and some how she had managed to end up in the hospital. The whole ordeal was confusing and she knew someone would be able to tell her something, anything as to what had happened to her, to Sasuke.

"Is she going to be alright grandma?" The familiar voice of her blond haired knuckle headed ninja friend echoed in her ears as consciousness regained Sakura Haruno.

_Naruto?_

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she refused to open her eyes, listening to the conversation he was having when she heard the instructing voice of their Hokage.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She was just knocked unconscious. She has a small cut on the back of her head where she was struck - it's not bleeding though." She added hurriedly and Sakura pictured a look of worry growing on Naruto's face to Tsunade's words. "She also has some bruises on her wrists…most likely from being handled forcefully."

"But what would Sasuke want with Sakura?" She heard the calm and lazy voice of Kakashi ask quietly, as if to keep from waking the sleeping medic nin.

There was a pause, and for a moment Sakura didn't hear anything. It was almost eerie, maddening. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He told me." Naruto's voice was quiet this time and Sakura peeked an eye only part way open to see the jounin's hands fisted at his sides, his head fallen to the floor beneath him as he spoke. "He told me what he plans to do with her."

He sounded…angry, disgusted. It made her chest tighten, skin growing cold, how solemn his voice sounded.

Another maddening pause, Tsunade's green shirt shifted and Sakura quickly closed her eye.

"You two…" She heard the fifth Hokage begin, her voice calm but a worried tone to it. "Go to my office, we'll further discuss the situation at hand there."

Two deep 'yes ma'ams' Came out in unison.

Sakura almost let out a sigh of disappointment when she heard the shuffling of heavy feet and then the door to what appeared to be the hospital room they were keeping her in slide close behind the two ninja.

"Open your eyes Sakura, you can stop pretending." Sakura mentally cringed when hearing her teacher speak to her with such authority. _She knew the whole time that I was listening…_

One green eye slowly opened, followed by the other and she looked up into Tsunade's worried but equally annoyed face and she slowly sat up, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Her teeth gritted when a jolt of pain shot into her wrist and she looked down at the dark bruise marks that Tsunade must have been speaking about earlier and her pink eyebrows furrowed.

"Did Sasuke…?" she began, watching a hopeless look spread across Tsunade's face. It made her feel sick as her stomach tightened, that look on her teacher's face was not one worn often.

"Yes. He did that to you."

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock as she ran the thumb of her left hand over the bruises of her right wrist. "Lady Tsunade it was in the middle of the night that I was knocked unconscious…"

She looked back up at the Hokage who nodded her head in agreement before turning to look out the window at bright mid day and let out a weary sigh. "Sasuke was spotted with you in his arms as he made his way to leave the village. The moment I was notified I dispatched two four man units to retrieve you and bring Sasuke in for questioning if at all possible."

"So did they…?"

A shake of the older woman's head had Sakura looking down at the white bed sheets covering half her body. Eight men couldn't even restrain Sasuke, eight elite jounin of the leaf couldn't even with the odds in their favor. Sasuke…could he really have become that strong?

"One of the groups were composed of your team and one other added as your replacement." The woman sighed out and Sakura looked up to see her eyes closed now before she turned to look at her. "You're safe now Sakura. You're being well guarded in case he decides to come back and try again but I must go speak to Naruto and Kakashi now as you may have over heard. I'll report back to you when I know more but as of right now there isn't much I can tell you…"

Sakura felt like she had swallowed a rock. She was being guarded…from Sasuke. The hand holding her wrist tightened and she grit her teeth and let out a hiss as pain enveloped her. She trembled from the pain…and from fear. Fear of not knowing what would happen, as an experienced jounin she was not supposed to feel this way but she **had **always allowed her emotions to rule her.

"Just rest Sakura." Tsunade gave her a comforting smile before walking towards the door. Still staring at the place that Tsunade had just been Sakura could hear her door slide open and then a pause. Tsunade must have turned back to look at her, the woman was worried and that knowledge made that dull ache in her chest burn all the more. Confident Tsunade…thrown for a loop.

She heard the door slide to a close once more and she felt a burning in the back of her eyes. "Yeah right…" She muttered to herself out loud, scrunching her nose as tears collected in her eyes. "Like that's going to be possible."

* * *

"What?" The voice of the fifth and the copy nin rang out in unison as Naruto side cast a long glance to the floor, his eyes filled with pain.

"He want's to restore his clan…"

"Using Sakura?"

The two stood there, frozen in shock, eyes wide as the blond nodded his head slowly. He was still unable to look at them as he continued. "I had gotten Sasuke alone, I followed him ahead of the squads and had caught up to him after he ran and we had retrieved Sakura. I was just so angry at him… I questioned him there and he divulged everything to me."

_What the fuck…?_

"But I don't understand, why Sakura?" Kakashi asked once more, his dark eye staring intensely at Naruto and Naruto bit his bottom lip finally looking up at his former sensei.

"Her monstrous strength for starters…" Naruto tried to keep his voice from cracking as his fists clenched at his sides. "He thought she'd be able to withstand more then other kunoichi her age. Age was another factor in his plan, she is the same age as he is, 'young and ripe' he had said. Her advanced medical jutsu had been another, how easily she can heal her body despite most injuries…" He trailed off, his face growing angry. "He also thought…he also thought…" There was a pause, the blond's body beginning to shake it his rage, and then he growled out. "She would be easiest to seduce."

"Because of her feelings towards him when they were younger…it makes sense." Kakashi said, scratching the side of his face thoughtfully. She had always been infatuated by him, the raven haired Uchiha captivated her so much that she had been blinded by love. But she wasn't the same love sick teenage girl anymore. Though her squad leader was positive that the pinkette still cared for the Uchiha.

"He was going to use her body as a vessel to rebuild the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade asked a final time to be positive and Naruto nodded his head, face turned down towards the ground. "Then what would he do to her once there was a child? After she gave birth?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead the tears collecting in his eyes answered the fifth's question for her and her eyes narrowed. He didn't plan to let her survive afterward, he would finish her and quickly. Sakura wouldn't stand a chance.

The fifth took a deep and calming breath, she couldn't panic, it could only lead to irrational decisions. But what…could she do to ensure Sakura's safety from Sasuke Uchiha?

"Did you engage battle and will he come back Naruto?" She asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"No, he didn't try to fight. He gave me the information and ran away. I think in a way…he's trying to make this more of a challenge for himself. That was the way he made it sound to me anyways. And, he will be back I'm sure of that. He doesn't plan to stop until he has her. Sakura is the only one…the only one that he wants."

She stared forward hard, a finger going to her chin as she thought of some way, any way that she could keep Sakura safe from his clutches. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought when it was disrupted by the copy nin's words.

"We can always hide her here in the village, keep her guarded."

"No." Tsunade instantly and harshly replied. "She is not safe here in Konoha anymore." But maybe she'd be safer in another village. It would throw Sasuke off if he came back to the leaf to look for Sakura and she wasn't even in the village. He would search here for her to find no trace of her presence. It may also give them a chance to capture the Uchiha traitor.

She leaned against the wall in thought. They were allies with only one other hidden village and that was a strong bond thanks to Team Kakashi and Naruto's passion. The sand owed them a personal debt for saving their Kazekage years back. Maybe she could use that debt to her advantage for this situation. Maybe that was the perfect place to hide Sakura. It would be awhile before Sasuke found her there, if ever. She knew that Sakura had befriended the Kazekage of the sand and his two siblings as well. It may make the transition easier for her to bare…

At that thought Tsunade punched one hand into the other with a loud pop of skin hitting skin, disrupting the silence that had overcome the room. She smirked, a gleam of excitement in her eyes as the other two turned to look at her.

"I have a plan."

**End of chapter 1.**

**Review if you want? =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling into Place

**Begin Again**

**Chapter 2 - Falling Into Place.**

**Just thought I'd comment that I don't hate Sasuke. But it would make sense to use him for the part he has in this fic. I don't want to get shot down by Sasuke lovers. D=**

**Enjoy. =D**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade rushed to her desk, sitting down immediately and grabbing a piece of parchment. Pulling it in front of her, she scratched the back of her head as she began searching over the heap over papers for her pen, a look of annoyance flashing over her face.

"A plan?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing in curiosity as Kakashi stood next to him silent as ever, scratching his index finger over the chin of his mask.

"Yes. I'm going to have to wait for a reply from the Kazekage after I send word but I feel like this will be the safest rout for Sakura." She explained as she located the ink pen that she had been questing so eagerly for, a thrilled 'Ah hah!' leaving her rose lips.

"The Kazekage? Lady Tsunade you are not suggesting…" The silver haired ninja now had his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eye staring at the Hokage hard as if he was trying to see through her.

Anger flashed across the fifths face. "I am, and it is not in your place to question me Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto stared between the two of them, turning from his team leader to his Hokage, a blank look spreading across his features. He didn't quite get what was going on, but he did understand that there was some sort of silent understanding between Kakashi and the old lady. He crossed his arms in annoyance and growled out. "What are you two talking about? Hey! Don't leave me in the dark here!"

Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto while tapping the fat end of her ink pen against the wooden desk, red painted nails skimming the metal object with each tap. "I'm sending Sakura to the Hidden Sand village, where they will keep her covert the moment I get reply from the Kazekage."

"From Gaara…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes becoming thoughtful as his mind went to his red headed friend that had lived a life so much like his own. He felt a bond with Gaara, not like the bond that he had once had with Sasuke…but it was still special in a different way. Gaara and he were the same in a lot of ways and Naruto respected him.

His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his old best friend. He didn't know if he would ever feel that way again, but he knew that he never wanted it with Sasuke again, especially now that he was trying to…

_Sakura…_

Naruto didn't want to even think of the pinkette of anywhere but Konoha. Konoha was her home, it was where she belonged, with him and with Sai and Kakashi. Team Kakashi would never be the same and they definitely would not be able to replace her. She was too valuable to them and she was his closest friend. He couldn't lose another one…he didn't know if he could handle it. He bit his bottom lip to the thought.

"For how long?" The copy nin piped in, his voice becoming harsh. Apparently Kakashi was as happy about Sakura leaving as he was. Not only did he hear it in Kakashi's voice but when he looked at the jounin he noticed the weariness in his eye.

"As long as it takes."

"But what if that's indefinitely?"

If he hadn't been staring at Kakashi he would have seen the aggravation slip into Tsunade's eyes, and he would have seen her stand at lightning speed from her seat. There was a loud bang as Tsunade's fists met her desk, one Naruto was sure all of the leaf had to hear.

When he slowly turned to look at her, the woman's face pointed down at her hands and Naruto instantly honed in on the indents that her fists had made in the wood of the desk.

As her head shot up to look at them, her sneer and glare of fury could not have been missed from a hundred kilometers away. "I **said **as long as it takes Hatake! Do **not** argue with me on the subject matter anymore, my mind has been made."

Naruto had never seen the woman so bent out of shape, he knew Sakura was special to Tsunade. He knew that the medic nin more then likely reminded their Hokage of herself when she was younger and the closest thing to a daughter that she would ever have. He realized that Tsunade was doing everything in her power to make sure Sakura was safe. And because of that he did not argue the fifth's decision to send his friend away, he just swallowed it like you would bitter medicine…as it left the same shitty after taste.

The two jounin stood there for a moment as silence over took the room, the tension was so thick it could easily be cut by a kunai…maybe even just a simple butter knife. Naruto would have gulped, but he was afraid to be the one to interrupt the silence and to face the wrath of the Slug Queen.

"You are dismissed. If you see Shizune on your way out gentleman please ask her to come to my office immediately."

Her voice had came out an angry growl and her head was still pointed downwards and if Naruto would have looked closely enough he would have noticed Tsunade's shoulders shake, quivering in the slightest.

"Yes ma'am." They both said quietly before quickly retreating out of the large office and closing the door behind them just as quick.

They stood in the hallway out her door for a few moments, just staring at the ground. "Kakashi sensei…" The blond began, his eyes still staring hard at the floor until he felt a large hand grab his shoulder firmly and he looked into the firm eye of his team leader.

"I know Naruto…I know."

* * *

Sakura sighed, being alone was never her cup of tea, she had spent some of her childhood alone having been picked on because of her massive forehead. The moment Ino came along her entire life had changed, she was grateful for her hot tempered friend who she once inspired to be.

But Sakura had decided to take life by the reigns, to draw out her own path.

_Being with Sasuke Uchiha had been in those plans… _She smirked at the thought. _Look where that got me, in a hospital from a damned concussion. How embarrassing. _

Her green eyes turned towards the window, the bright rays of the sun shining through and warming her chilled skin. Why they kept hospitals so cold was beyond her. She longed to be outside in the presence of other people, warm sun rays hitting her skin. Maybe then she would at least feel somewhat normal.

She hadn't even been in the hospital for long and she was already beginning to become restless. She couldn't remember the last time she was in the hospital off duty, as a **patient **non the less.

She could see people in the streets, busying themselves with their every day average lives, pulling carriages of vegetables or sweeping in front of their shops. Tasks that they probably resented doing in all honesty…that was until they were in her shoes.

_They're so lucky, I'd-_

The sound of the door sliding loudly open caught her attention and she turned her head to see the familiar controlled and closed eyed smile of her teammate that had failed to be in her room earlier. "Sakura?" Sai asked, as he poked his head in, opening his eyes to watch her.

"Hey Sai."

"So you're back with the living then?" That smile was still there, Sakura was still trying to decide whether she liked it or not. It wasn't that it was a bad smile, it was pleasant, but she still had a hard time deciphering his real smiles from the phony ones but she nodded anyways for her response.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him with one hand and she noticed a small dark blue book in the other, clutching it almost protectively. She tried to read the gold lettering of the title but it was too small and he turned to quickly for her squinting eyes to see.

He stood at the end of her bed, onyx eyes opening to stare into her emerald pair. "Naruto was real worried about you." He commented thoughtfully, she noticed he was holding the book in his hands behind his back and her eyebrow raised. "I thought he was going to have some sort of aneurism or a panic attack or something."

Another pause as she continued to stare at him, her eyebrows still raised as a moment of awkward silence passed through them. It had been like this for the last couple months, she still hadn't grown used to it.

He broke the silence first.

"So…how are they treating you here?"

"Ugh…I can't stand it, I feel like if I'm here much longer I'll begin to come down with cabin fever… I couldn't describe it to you if I wanted to, you have no idea."

"No I suppose I wouldn't."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at that damned smile again. Eyes narrowing, she studied him. He seemed calm and collected. Perhaps he was genuinely happy. But she was still confused by his response. "Huh?"

"I've never been to the hospital for injuries. In fact, I've rarely been. I can't remember a time before we visited Kakashi when I first joined the team."

"Really?"

He nodded in reply and her eyebrows furrowed. She shifted though and that brought her attention back to the two hands clutching the book behind his back and her eyes narrowed slightly. Curiosity was driving her mad, why was he trying so desperately to hide it from her? She couldn't take it anymore. "What's with the book?"

His eyes widened and he gasped silently, staring at her as if he was a deer caught in head lights before pulling the small hard cover book from behind his back, flashing it before her. "What…this old thing?" His voice held a teasing tone and she could feel her eyebrow twitching in response.

She sighed. "Yes, that old thing."

"I picked it up at the library for you." He admitted and now it was time for her eyes to widen and she stood there staring at the artist blankly. He…brought her a book? "I thought you might like it to pass the time with." He shrugged, trying to play it off as if it was nothing before circling the small bed and leaning down next to her, holding it out for her to take.

She now saw the small gold letter perfectly and the title. "Phantom?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrows as she took the book , almost cradling it against her chest. Raising her gaze up to meet his, she noticed a hint of something flash in his onyx eyes before that phony smile was plastered on his face once more.

"Yes, its quite good. I've read it once or twice. Your welcome by the way." He said, his voice light and Sakura couldn't help but to smile in reply.

"Thank you Sai."

A hand came to her cheek and it became harder to breath as her eyes closed. She couldn't tell yet if she felt comfortable with the awkward affection, but she did know that something about the way the pad of his thumb ran under her chin gently rattle her down to her very core.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office opened somewhat timidly nearly a half an hour after the two members of Team Kakashi had taken their swift exit. The raven haired assistant of the Hokage peeked her head into the office to see her superior staring at her hard, leaning her head against her fisted hand. She was holding in her hand a rolled up scroll, her grip tightening at the sight of her subordinate.

"Shizune…what in the hell took you so long?" She barked out and though the skies through the windows behind the Hokage were clear and beautiful, the stormy atmosphere of the office had Shizune shivering from head to toe.

_Ever since we've reclaimed Sakura from Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Tsunade's been on edge…_

She immediately bowed low, her wide eyes closing tight and her lips pressing together tightly. "I'm so sorry my lady, I was caught up with reviewing what the eyewitnesses had written about Miss Haruno's abduction last night, what the members of Team Kakashi and Team Guy reported."

"I'm sure its nothing I don't already know, if not then less then what I have found out." She muttered before glaring at Shizune, making the woman's blood run cold and for a moment she stood there as still as a board. The Hokage's eye twitched, did she really put such fear in the woman? Maybe she should try to calm her temper. "Close that damned door Shizune!"

Or maybe not…

But she had been very agitated by her little argument with the silver haired jounin. He was too arrogant…and she had a horrible temper.

"O-Of course!" The assistant walked into the office fully, closing the door behind her and watched at her Hokage thrust the scroll towards her standing from the large seat of her desk.

"Have this sent to Suna, right this instant. I don't want you to stop walking until you deliver the parchment. I don't care if someone even tries to ask you a simple question. You keep on walking, this is of urgent matters. Do you understand me Shizune?"

The raven nodded. "Right away!"

The moment the roll of parchment was in Shizune's hand she was gone and Tsunade finally felt like she had a chance to breath, she slumped back into her chair and stared at the ceiling hard. It was really just a waiting game at this point, the most she could do is offer Sakura protection until she received word back. Hopefully the waiting wouldn't irritate her more. She liked making Shizune's hair stand on end but she didn't want to make the poor girl pass out.

Once she received word from Suna she would have to devise a team to escort Sakura to the hidden village, if their Kazekage agreed that is. Of course if he disagreed Tsunade may personally deliver Sakura to them herself and make the boy see things her way.

_The only thing I really have to worry about is explaining the situation to Sakura._

The girl would no doubt be furious, of that she was certain.

**

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Sand**

It was a normal hot day in Suna, its inhabitants had lived in peace the last few years after the end of the Akatsuki wars. They lived under the livid heat of the sun and frigid temperatures of the night without fear. Not one of them was not thankful for their young Kazekage.

Gaara was the youngest Kazekage that the village had seen to date and none of the villagers held his youth against him, none of them doubted his skills or ambition. And for that the Lord Kazekage was relieved.

It had been a difficult path, the journey of Gaara's life but he finally felt somewhat at peace with himself. Both his brother and sister could see that without him even having to say a word. Gaara really still didn't speak much anyways.

The quick steps of the blond echoed through the dimly lit Kazekage tower, the largest building in Suna as she was in a near run for the office that the Sands leader was currently inhabiting. She made a quick turn down a long hall, parchment fisted in her right hand tightly as the dark oak doors to the Kazekage's office.

She pushed the doors open hurriedly and they slammed against the walls behind them with a bang, bouncing off the wall and nearly hitting her with the force. She dodged them with ease and they closed behind her. Normally she would knock, normally she would announce herself, even if the Kazekage was her little brother but today Temari had a mission and her movements were filled with purpose.

The slightly surprised look on the red head's face did not go unnoticed as she marched up to his desk and slammed the slightly crinkled paper down over the papers he had only moment before been reviewing. "Gaara!" She nearly shouted his name, her cerulean eyes intense. "I have a letter of great urgency from the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

He could tell by the scribble of the black inked lettering that it had been written with urgency and with purpose and he turned his jade eyes back up to his older sister, the slightest hint of concern growing on his face. It had been written in a code, and needed to be translated, whatever was happening with the leaf must have been an emergency.

"Get the translator."

* * *

Tsunade smoothed the green shirt that hung loosely around her as she turned to slide Sakura's door closed behind her. She turned to look at the pinkette who was laying in the hospital bed, a dark blue colored book held over her nose.

She dropped the book into her lap and turned her head to look at the blond, she didn't smile or frown, her facial features just seemed…curious.

"A book?" Tsunade asked as she pulled up a stool and sat beside her.

Her response was a slight nod as Sakura's eyes left her face and went back down to the open pages of the book. She remained silent for a moment before a sad smile turned her lips, "Sai brought it to me. He said he thought I'd like it to pass the time with."

Tsunade smiled softly in response, one hand holding onto the response she had received from the Kazekage. It hadn't surprised her to see their fastest falcon return to Konoha within five hours of sending the letter. Also, the enthusiastic response to help the leaf hadn't surprised her.

Gaara was a man that thought cooperation between villages was fundamental, and what's more she knew he felt he owed the leaf a great debt. She was sure if she had asked him to send a spare shinobi to do gardening for a 'D' rank mission he would without pause.

"That was very thoughtful of him, surprisingly so." She looked distantly through the window at the lightly clouded sky as she sat down. She would have Sakura leave first thing tomorrow morning. She would have her own team escort her, Tsunade thought it would only be fitting if the last people Sakura would see from Konoha were the members of Team Kakashi.

"Yes." Sakura smiled widely. "Yes it was."

Tsunade blinked down at the light flush that spread across Sakura's cheeks, her gaze was distant and the Hokage wondered what the girl could be thinking of. Though she had a few suspicions of her own. But that wasn't why she had came all the way back to the hospital.

She didn't want to stall any longer, she knew Sakura was curious and worried and she needed the closure that she hadn't been able to receive yet. "Sakura." The worry in her eyes betrayed the strength in her voice. She watched the nineteen year old shinobi look at her with a wide eyed expression, curiosity laced in her features.

Sakura knew what this was about, the sudden seriousness of the fifth and the tension that instantly swirled around them just at the call of her name. The older woman seemed to have stiffened.

Sakura's eyes furrowed, confusion now replacing the expectant curiosity. "Lady Tsunade?"

Then Tsunade did something that surprised Sakura, causing the girls eyes to widen once more. She pushed a loose rosette strand behind her ear and smiled at her softly. "I know why Sasuke kidnapped you last night and I'm going to tell you everything."

This definitely curved her interest, and her fears. She knew that she needed to know, but did she really **want** to know? This could be life changing, or it could just be something minor. But just the mention of the Uchiha's name had Sakura's heart hammering in her chest.

So the Hokage went on to tell the young medic ninja everything. From Naruto explaining to her and Kakashi about Sasuke wanting to use her body as a vessel to revive the Uchiha clan to her agreement with the Kazekage of the Sand and how today would be her last day in Konoha indefinitely.

Sakura's eyes focused hard on the sheets beneath her as Tsunade explained the situation she was in. Her lower lip caught between her teeth and another onslaught of aggravated tears collected in her eyes.

"The only thing you can do is hide." She concluded and Sakura looked up finally, tears falling down her cheeks though her eyes narrowed.

She'd be going to Suna, to the Village Hidden in the Sand, the desert. The grip on her sheets only tightened and she ignored the pain running through her hands. She shook in irritation. Not her beautiful Konoha. "You expect me to just go to Suna?"

"Yes."

There was a fierceness in Sakura's eyes that didn't surprise the Hokage one bit, in fact it amused her to see how similar Sakura really had become to herself. Sakura reminded her of herself growing up, they were the same. From their short fuses to their expert usage of medical jutsu. Teeth gritted, "Do I have a choice in the matter?" She growled underneath her breath.

Tsunade watched a Sakura now gripped her sheets tight in her palms, she could see the indents her nails were leaving through the thin cloth.

"Yes." **Hope.**

"Really?"

"No." **Disappointment. **

Tsunade had to bite back a chuckle at the look on Sakura's face, the dejection. "If you like, consider this a mission of sorts. You will be meeting the rest of Team Kakashi at the front gate at eight in the morning. I want you to have the Kazekage send word to me the moment you step into his office.

Now…you are free to leave the hospital. Pack and enjoy the rest of your last day in Konoha. I'm going to send a jounin along with you to protect you for the time being. I don't think you'll mind my choice all that much."

Sakura just nodded in response. "Yes ma'am." _Like I have a choice…_

* * *

She supposed it hadn't shocked her when she walked through the hospital doors to see her blond haired knuckle headed ninja friend leaning against one of the cement posts of the gate for her, arms crossed over his chest as he distantly watched the clouds in the sky. Who else would Tsunade had chosen other then Naruto anyways?

She smiled when he turned his head, hearing her steps grow nearer and feeling her familiar chakra draw closer. "Sakura…"

The way he said her name, more like sighed it out in a breath. It sounded relieved and a small worried smile stretched his face.

"Naruto…" Sakura began, only able to stare into his curious blue eyes for a moment before her eyes fell to the dirt road beneath them.

"S-Sakura?" She heard his worried tone and her fists clenched. She hadn't realized how hard this would be, she thought she knew but when it dawned on her that she really didn't have the foggiest clue the next time she'd see him…it made her heart ache.

She didn't want to leave it like this, broken smiles and empty feelings. She wanted to leaves things with some sort of sense of hope. She wanted her last day in Konoha and her day on the road tomorrow to be full of smiles and laughter…because if it wasn't she knew she would go insane.

She turned her head up and forced out the best smile she could, flashing her teeth in a hopefully believable grin. "Why don't we go for ramen, my treat?"

The widening of his eyes and the full grin spreading across his lips and replacing the worried smile told her his answer without him needing to say a word. He without question agreed fully to her offer. "Alright! That sounds great! You're the best Sakura, let's go!" He pumped his fist into the air in his excitement, nearly knocking his head band off and Sakura couldn't help but to cover her lips with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

_It's been years and he still goes crazy for ramen…_

She would miss his contagious full faced grin and his silly high pitched laughter. She would miss the way he always was able to keep optimistic and stay positive, the way he would help build morale without even realizing that he was doing it. More then anything she would miss the way he touched the hearts of every person that he met, she would miss his nature.

She was musing to herself when she felt two large hands encase both of her shoulders and squeeze gently. "Come on Sakura! You can't just mention ramen and then become a space cadet!" She smiled fondly at the blond and nod her head in response.

"Yes…I'm sorry, let's go."

And so they made there way to the Ichiraku ramen stand that Sakura knew Naruto loved so much. They had history here, it was familiar, and she couldn't picture herself spending her last day in Konoha with anyone else anywhere else. It made her feel sentimental, it made her want to cry and grab Naruto by the shoulders and hold him tight. But she knew if she did he may never be able to pry her off of him again. It was a dangerous thought.

They hadn't been there long, they had ordered their ramen and received it in record time. The familiar faces behind the counter smiling at the two of them as they had done before. She was just starting to pick at her bowl when Naruto asked her something that made her drop her chopsticks into the ramen.

"So what's going to happen between you and Sai?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the simple and innocent question, leave it to Naruto to ruin something good for her. Her teeth gritted before she jerked her head towards him as he ate his ramen that **she** was paying for. "Naruto!" She half shouted and he stiffened, refusing to turn and look at her. "Sai and I are **not** and have **not **ever been together. How many times do I have to tell you?"

That wasn't entirely true, they had never really given themselves a title but there was something. It really wasn't anything serious, the occasional steamy kiss or caress. She was never really quite sure what she meant to Sai, she was never really quite sure what Sai meant to her. She did know that you're supposed to know those type of feelings and maybe that was why she was holding back from allowing this…whatever with him to escalate to titles.

She didn't know if it was just experimental or if it was convenience for the two of them. She did know that when Sai kissed her, fire burned through her and she found that she was sick of still being a virgin.

"By the way you act around him I guess one more…" He muttered and she almost could not resist shoving his stupid head into his not surprisingly third bowl of ramen.

Instead, she decided to change the subject. "What about you and Hinata?"

Naruto's face instantly started to flush, the heat covering his entire face and noodles hanging part way from his mouth before he inhaled them, swallowing with a gulp and taking in a deep breath. "We're f-fine, just fine."

It amused Sakura to no end how flustered Naruto got when she mentioned his new girlfriend of only a few weeks. She remembered Naruto saying when he asked her out she had slumped against the wall she had been holding on to, out cold. She could already tell that phase hadn't lasted long by the way Hinata's eyes lit up every time she saw him.

It was nice to know to know that Naruto would be taken care of in her absence, heavens knew he needed it.

**End Chapter 2.**

**Review possibly?**


	3. Chapter 3: Moments

**Begin Again**

**Chapter 3 – Moments.  
**

**Thank you for all who reviewed. I just wanted to let you know I am currently working on a few GaaSaku one shots and will hopefully have one up within the next couple of days. =D**

* * *

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest and her nose turned up slightly as he held the bundle of white out to her. First he had the audacity to show up late and then he's throwing some heavy white cloak at her insisting that she put it on.

But if he hadn't been late he wouldn't have been Kakashi, even if it HAD actually shown up at eight when he was supposed to it wouldn't have made a difference. She would miss that about Kakashi sensei…his eternal tardiness.

"Why do I have to wear that?" She muttered and Kakashi tilted his head before nonchalantly replying.

"We're taking you trick or treating?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, running a hand down her face impatiently before reaching out to grab the bundle, movements almost too quick to see by the normal eye. "For heaven's sakes, just give me the damned thing."

"This is a direct order from the Hokage, she wants you to remain as hidden as possible while you travel."

_Of course she does…_

"Mm." Was the only response that they would hear from her for the first half of their journey as she slipped it on over her head. The cloak really didn't bother her, the red and orange triangular patterns around the hood and cuffs were actually kind of cute in her opinion. And she supposed with her color hair that it would be incredibly easy to spot her. It wasn't like her hair color was _normal_ or anything.

But she was too stubborn to admit it.

It was foggy out in Leaf this early in the morning, and she could feel the sheet of cool vapor hit her nose and hands from their quick pace to race to the edge of the leaf and get into the territory of the sand as quickly and effectively as possible. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of Sasuke, of the person that she once loved who she was now having to leave her home because.

Though she had once offered to leave her home for him...

She had been silly then, childishly and blindly following him like a lost, needy puppy. Thoughts of him now, what he had done to Konoha nearly three years ago and what he planned on doing with her made her feel sick. It made her angry with herself for ever allowing such a cruel and heartless person to even reside in her heart.

Even if it had been childish...

What would she do if he actually did manage to find her in Suna? Would she be able to escape? Or would he catch her an carry out his plans? How long would she last as an instrument to his schemes? Would he really murder her after the ordeal? Toss her aside like yesterdays newspaper?

_Yes...yes he would... _She had no doubt in her mind.

She had tried to stray away from the three jounin that were now to make Team Kakashi without her so she could maybe have a few minutes to herself and wash her face with the cool water of the endlessly running river they had stopped to break near. But she could feel the familiar presence of Sai closing in and she closed her eyes.

It didn't surprise her that he was there. She was sure at least one of them had to be watching her all of the time until they left her in Suna and in the capable hands of their Kazekage. It was for her _safety_, for her _protection_, she knew they would tell her.

She stood up, hood still covering her head and face dripping wet. She did no turn to look at the raven though as his nearly silent steps drew nearer, if she had not been trained she wouldn't have known he was even there.

She felt his arms wrap around her, she didn't tense. She didn't relax either, she just stood there and allowed herself to be held. In all honesty she knew that she needed it far more then a moment of peace and quiet.

Comfort.

She closed her eyes and her hands slid over his warm pair, thumb brushing his knuckle slowly, almost tauntingly. "Are you going to miss me?" She asked softly. She opened her eyes to stare down at his pale arms and they gripped her all the tighter.

"Yes." It was the only thing he said and it was all she needed to know. "And you Ugly?"

She snickered in response to his sometimes nickname for her, jabbing him half heartedly with her thumb nail and smirking when a growl was heard from behind her. "More then you know Sai, more then you know."

* * *

It was only the matter of hours after that they met the border of the lush green forest that was her home and the barren wasteland of the dessert, endless seas of sand as far as the eye could see. She was hesitant to continue on.

Kakashi made a move to step forward, continue their journey. Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest at the slight shift and her fists clenched. The fear and desperation that she had been holding in finally coming to a boiling point and flooding out of her.

This was it. The moment she set foot in the desert was the moment she would leave her home, for all she knew for good.

Teeth gritted and desperation leaking from her voice, she shouted one word that made her three soon to be ex teammates turn to her questioningly. "Wait!"

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked hesitantly and stepped towards her, hand outstretched. He fisted it when her head fell, grasping air. "Sakura whats-"

"I just need a minute."

Her voice was shaken and Naruto clearly saw the tremble coursing through her body. Her fists were clenched at her sides tightly and though her head was lowered he could see her eye lids closing over her emerald pools. He knew...these were tell tale signs of tears that would she would no doubt spill.

He sighed out as he stepped towards the pinkette, grabbing her by her upper arm and roughly yanking her to him. The distance between them closed as she collided almost painfully against his chest and her eyes opened, widening as she stared in his shoulder blade.

She felt arms wrap tightly around her and then his chin pressed against the top of her head and her eyes closed once more. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, trying to keep the flood gates from breaking but when she felt his hand run through her hair she almost couldn't take it.

She choked on a sob, shoulders beginning to violently tremble, gritting her teeth together. Frightened, helpless, lonely, confused...these were only some of the emotions that were beginning to mix through her. It left her feeling scarred, useless even and that was a feeling she had felt too often.

"Hey...maybe...maybe it wont take all that long for us to capture and detain Sasuke. Maybe you'll be home before you even know it, and then things will go back to the way they were and-"

She shook her head and Naruto stopped trying to sooth her with failing words. "Naruto, things will **never** be the same. Things wont go back to the way they were, that's _impossible_."

It was **always** her. She was **always** the one putting others in danger. Not once could she do anything about it, she had never known what to do. She had never been strong enough, physically or emotionally. She had never been able to help, she only made things _worse_. She was just in everybody's way.

And with that knowledge, the flood gates opened and tears began to cascade down her pale cheeks. Her arms wrapped around Naruto in a near death grip, clinging to him for whatever reason, it didn't matter.

All she knew was when Kakashi finally got fed up with waiting, this would be her last moments in her home. Who better to spend them holding in a tight embrace then her best friend, the closest thing to a brother that she would ever have?

"I'll miss you Naruto..."

She heard an almost silent intake of breath come from the blond before he held her tighter and muttered out quietly, "Sakura..."

She peeked over his shoulder to look at the bored expression on the eldest jounin's face and then to the curious one of Sai's. Her eyes met his and she frowned, their moment earlier may have been their last and she found it strange that she didn't feel as dejected about it as she thought she should.

Her eyes moved beyond him and to the forest surrounding them when her eyes met a small handful of wild flowers blooming near a large oaken tree. Pulling away from Naruto, she smiled at him and wiped the last of the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Thank you Naruto."

When she moved to pick the flowers, she could feel their eyes follow her and then Naruto's deep and confused voice. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm picking flowers." She muttered, her eyebrows twitching. "Can't I take _something_ to remind me of home anyways?"

"Certainly." Kakashi was the first to respond, she heard the crunching of drying grass as her walked next to her and crouched next to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and felt his eye on her. "But we're on a tight schedule. The moment we see you through the gates of Suna we're to report back immediately to start our next mission."

"To capture Sasuke?"

"To capture Sasuke."

* * *

Pulling down the hood of the white cloak that Kakashi had handed to her that morning, she placed the wild flowers that she had picked on the forests edge on the top of the large gray tombstone. Her eyes were full of anguish and a hand came to grip at her aching chest. It had been a little over three years since she had come to Suna.

She pulled the hand away that had been clutching desperately at her chest and hesitantly brought it forward. She glared at her shaking limb, aggravated to see that she had been affected in such a way but not surprised.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come to visit sooner." She whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to remember just what old Lady Chiyo looked like. She remembered a short and stout old woman with a wrinkled face and gray hair. She also remembered the woman's sacrifices and how she had not only saved her own life but Gaara's as well. "I hope you can forgive me."

She had never had a reason to come back to the sand, no missions had lead her out here and she sometimes wondered if Tsunade had purposely done that to keep Naruto from getting distracted by Gaara.

The feel of the rough, cool stone against her burning hand felt good and she basked in it for a moment. The desert was immensely hot and she was already missing home. She was already missing Naruto and his joviality. She was missing Kakashi and his smutty books. She missed Sai and his well perfected smile. She missed Lady Tsunade and her easily flared temper.

She missed everyone...she missed Konoha. She missed the colors that filled her village and the smell of the forest. Suna was really one color to her and one color only: **tan**. The sand, the buildings, hell even the clouds passing by. And the smell was so foreign that she couldn't even place it. It wasn't terrible, it just wasn't home.

_Well...I suppose it is now..._

But would it really ever be able to be home without her friends?

Her heart tightened painfully and she gritted her teeth. _For heaven's sake…they just left me not even five minutes ago… _She berated herself, fighting back tears.

"I thought you were to go directly to the Kazekage when you arrived." Sakura's eyes widened at the familiar tough sounding feminine voice and she slowly turned to look in the cerulean eyes of the blond haired fan carrying jounin.

"Temari…" She smiled softly.

Temari looked over Sakura, her hair had grown out a few inches passed her shoulders and she definitely looked more grown up. Temari on the other hand knew she hadn't changed much since the last time the pink haired kunoichi saw her. "I understand why you'd want to come visit lady Chiyo though."

Sakura turned her head back to the tombstone, sadness welling in her eyes once more.

"I noticed you standing over here while I was patrolling the village." Temari explained patiently. "Well I suppose I could escort you to the Kazekage tower." The blond said before turning to start walking towards the center of the village.

The pinkette nodded and turned away from the head stone, staring at the back of the blond's head as she trailed after Temari. And Sakura knew that those few moments she had been paying her respects would be her last ones to herself in a very very long time.

Sakura ran her hand through her hair, she had let the heavy hood down the moment she entered the safety of the village. Her hair felt nappy and her fingers broke a couple of knots as they continued their rake. Some of her hair clung to most of her neck and cheeks with sweat and her lips felt dry and cracked.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would certainly be needing a shower.

"You haven't seen Gaara since that last time you were here, isn't that right?" She heard Temari throw over her shoulder and Sakura nodded to herself.

"Yes. It's been a long time."

Temari stopped and allowed Sakura to catch up to her, a smile twitching half her lip. "Well he hasn't changed all that much. I guess you'll see."

"I guess I will."

* * *

She found that she couldn't take her eyes off of the man who sat behind the large wooden Kazekage desk as he stared back at her with mild interest, elbows propped onto the desk and hands covering his chin and mouth.

She had discarded the white, sand covered robe before entering the building and now stood before him in her black shorts and red vest shirt with her family crest worn proudly on her back. To her he looked rather fitting in his formal kage robes, hat set on the corner of the desk and out of the way of the papers that seemed to scatter it.

Temari had left only a moment after they arrived and well, now that she was alone with him she couldn't help but to feel her stomach clench with some nervousness. His features had sharpened, face had grown out of the child like roundness, his crimson hair was shaggier and fell around his face and neck. It almost covered his ears, she noticed. His shoulders were broader, chest wider, jaw more pronounced. He seemed finally look his role of Kazekage.

The kanji on his forehead was partially covered by his fiery bangs, but she could still make out the symbol for 'love' beneath them. The black rings around his eyes were still there, just as prominent as ever and she wondered briefly if he still had trouble sleeping even with the Skukaku extracted from him.

His sea foam green eyes were inspecting her just as well as she him and when his met her curious emerald pair, she felt her stomach lurch. Since when had the Kazekage become so handsome? Was this man really the boy with such an aggressive blood lust that tried to kill her all those years ago? The young man who seemed so shocked that his people would rush to his aid? And now she was alone with him as he calmly looked her over.

_Like hell he hasn't changed, my ass._

This had to be the most awkward she had ever felt in all her life. Even more awkward then the first time she had kissed Sai. It had been an experimental innocently gentle peck on the lips, out of curiosity, and he hadn't really known how to respond to such a bold act on her part.

She had wanted to know what a real kiss felt like, to have someone's lips pressed against her own, moving with her. She had never expected anything more to come out of it, but to her surprise Sai ended up being very domineering, but so was she.

But as Gaara's eyes stared into her own, she couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking. Was he assessing what to do with her? Where he would hide her maybe?

Even if his hands weren't covering his lips, she knew his expression would have probably been unreadable. Unlike her own bright, curious, and questioning pair.

"Haruno...Sakura..." He finally muttered out. He hadn't spoken earlier when she walked in with Temari. He hadn't spoken when Temari parted, waving and throwing a goodbye over her shoulder. He hadn't spoken when Sakura had greeted him, he had just stared at her with his fierce eyes.

She had wondered if he knew how to even speak to a Kunoichi.

Her eyes were attentive on his and her lips formed a grim line before she responded with a polite bow of her head. "Kazekage-sama?"

He dropped his hands down to the desk beneath him with a soft thud, and she saw the frown that tugged on his lips, eyes still staring hard into her own. It was almost like he was trying to see through her, like he was trying to memorize her or something. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, she just knew that it made shivers run down her spine and her hair stand on end.

Then he spoke, "You can drop the formalities. You knew me- and worked along side me before I was the Kazekage." His voice had not changed much, still the same deep and gruff and raspy sound, like steel or like an old motor.

She nodded, waving her hands in front of her apologetically. "Sorry sorry, Gaara then."

His lips twitched. "You will be living with and guarded at all times by Temari, Kankurou, and myself. As long as you are in my village I will personally be watching over your safety when I'm not tending to my work." He explained carefully, as if he was talking to a child. She wasn't sure if she should feel offended by this.

But he was the Kazekage...so what could she do? She wasn't about to be the one who started a war with Konoha's strongest ally over an insult, intended or not by punching the sands leader in the head.

She forced herself to nod once more and he continued. "I have a room made up for you, its closest to my own, but Kankurou and Temari will always be there for you as well. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of having your windows barred with chakra stakes also."

She felt like she was being sent to a cage or a cell. Her eyebrows furrowed but she didn't respond for a moment. Why did it seem so much more like she was being punished for something then protected? She wasn't quite fond of the idea of having her windows barred, but she understood why he would do it. It seemed unlikely though that barred windows would stop Sasuke from what he wanted.

It may however, slow him down and give her time to escape.

The Kazekage remained silent, fingers pressed together before him and his eyes narrowing on her. She still had no idea what he was thinking, and she always had thought of herself as good at reading people.

_Except Sasuke._

She had always had a problem with being able to tell what Sasuke was thinking his face and eyes hid many of the emotions that she knew he was feeling. He was good at concealing most emotions...most except anger. There was never a time when she could not sense anger or hatred running through the Uchiha.

That one time though...that one time before he left, when he had struck out at her she had not expected and it had been a shocker. It had also cut her deeper then any kunai could have, though not as deep as when she watched his back retreating from her only hours later that same day. The was only like twisting the blade.

Gaara though was not Sasuke, he just reminded her of him and perhaps that was why she felt so nervous being in his presence suddenly. It had nothing to do with the fact that he almost had annihilated her from existence years back. It had only been months later that she had been put on a mission with the sand user.

She had never been given this chest constricting feeling before, this feeling that made breathing suddenly difficult to the point where it almost hurt. And he just sat there, his demeanor professionally cool and casual but at the same time...intense.

She wondered if he could sense her wavering emotions, if it amused him and then he spoke again, taking her silence as though she may never speak. "It is merely a precaution, it is for your benefit, for your protection."

Her own silence was beginning to make him restless, he had seen her react with people before. The emerald eyed kunoichi was never anything short but loud and rather blunt towards anybody he had seen. He had on multiple times heard her call Naruto an idiot with her overly expressive face and easily aggravated tendencies.

But her face now held apprehensiveness and timidness and he wondered if it was not just her situation that made her this way, but he himself. He did quite often send shivers even down his own shinobi's spines involuntarily. But she had never shown a fear towards him outwardly if she had ever felt, unlike most everyone else.

He, himself was shocked at her current appearance. She certainly looked more like a kunoichi of her age and less like a little lost girl. As she answered him of course, and that she understood his reasonings he couldn't help but to watch her lips move and his eyes narrowed on them. Her voice almost held a tone of arrogance to it, like she thought she _knew_ him or something.

"I would take you to your quarters myself, but I have work to do. Kankurou has offered to show you around though and help you get situated, he should be here any moment."

And he noticed her eyes flick to his lips as well and he smirked, he found her apprehensiveness to strangely be endearing. He was used to people cowering from him, even now, the people of Suna that could remember his younger years had fear in their eyes when they looked at him.

But this, this emotion that radiated from her, it wasn't fear. She wasn't afraid of him...then what was it? It was intriguing. And when she had noticed his smirk, her eyes narrowed, but they showed no fear. For that the Kazekage was thankful.

He watched her carefully as her eyebrows furrowed, "You-" She had began, but a loud knock at the door made her eyes widen and lips firmly shut leaving a very curious Kazekage.

But instead of having her continue, he decided to leave it as it was. Though she intrigued him, he did have better things to do. "Enter." He muttered out.

The painted face of his older brother popped into the large office, and he grinned over to the pink headed girl who once saved his life. "Well well...look who the cat dragged in."

**

* * *

End of chapter 3.**

**I wanted Sakura to have at least some experience with romance and kissing. That is why I paired-ish her up with Sai.**

**The interaction between Gaara and Sakura was a little awkward, a little challenging to write too. **

**You know the drill.**


End file.
